A new Companion for Severus Snape
by Silverygit
Summary: Severus has just been offered a present from the slytherinsreally? what the..., but it is quite bulky and..mostly NOT normal, what happens when Severus is stuck with a perverted pet? .


**

* * *

**

**A new Companion for Severus Snape **

**BY: Mélindra **

**Translation: Sandra(silverygit)**

**Disclaimer: HP characters don't belong to me they belong to J.K Rowling**, there is no violation of any rights here, and it's a fan fiction ok!

This fan fiction is while Harry's in his seventh year at Hogwarts. WARNING: this fiction contain a relationship that's using Snape and Potter together which mean a homosexual relation, if you don't like that then don't read! So that means if Harry wants to jump on his teacher or Severus needs to do dirty things with Harry it's like that! You don't need to be scandalized or deranged by it if you don't read it. So don't read it then!

P.S from the original author: nope, it's not going to be any zoophiles story XDDD;

* * *

**Chapter 1: A dragon in Severus's pants**

Severus was watching Albus Dumbledore with a cold stare, but it was starting to be ice cold.

-sigh, ok...so what do I do with it now?

-Hum, well Severus it looks really attached to you, noticed Albus not without some amusement.

-Scotched, yes!

He screwed up his face in pain: the dragon had those damn claws and had to take a liking in being gripped around his neck.

-Rooooouh, did the gold dragon.

-And it's your students that put their efforts together to give you a pet as a present!

-But a dragon, protested Snape. Aren't they forbidden?

-Ah! But it's not like any other dragons, rectified Albus. This one will never be an adult and he doesn't have the ferocity like the others!

-Happy to know..., noted Snape with a certain lack of enthusiasm.

-Good, approved Albus without looking like being annoyed by the irony in Severus's voice. It's a type of dragon alike to the Antipodeans Opal eye. That's why he has those beautiful raised and pearly scales. The only difference other than his height, it's that he possess pupils that reflects his mood.

-Ah..., did Snape with some indifference and trying to "persuade" the dragon that his neck wasn't a perch.

Definitely not.

-And he is really intelligent, finished Albus. A little like Fawks, he added while petting his phoenix.

The phoenix looked at the gold dragon and emitted a fast chirp that could be taken as a sign of the hardest content...

-That doesn't tell me how to get rid of it!

-It's a gift from your students, repeated Albus. You have to keep it.

And there Severus could feel the tone in the principal's voice: clearly it said that he couldn't refuse the "nice" thought of his Slytherin students.

But why, why did Draco Malfoy decided to give him a pet, why?

-Ok then, repeated Severus, and how to I feed it?

-Oh! He'll eat the same thing as you, don't worry about it.

-As for his washing? Insisted Snape, looking for any ways to get rid of the bulky present.

-hum, well, it'll take its bath or its shower with you, retorted Albus shrugging.

And Albus Dumbledore returned to his favourite book of the moment "fabrication of candies: the muggle way!" In fact, Severus was dismissed, and the dragon stayed on his shoulders. Well, more exactly around his neck.

He went out the director's office more than a little anxious. Offer him a pet: Oh! And for what goal again, hum?

"Because you pass too much time alone godfather. Like that you will always have someone to talk to. And, it's really cute, this dragon, no?" have said Draco while offering him the dragon in all the Slytherins'name.

Honestly, it was a surprise that every students of Slytherin had contributed to it.

A Slytherin never did a present but to a nemesis to, as an example, make it explode or something like that. And why this damn dragon wouldn't get off his neck and mostly around his throat?

Snape was walking in the corridors without noticing his surroundings. The students didn't miss a surprised look at the view: we had to say that a dragon was a weird and funny necklace after all. Finally arriving before his rooms, he whispered the password. The mirror opened to reveal the way to his chambers. When finally there, the little dragon decided to make a tour of his favourite teacher's rooms with, what seemed a huge curiosity.

-Hey! You! Said Snape catching the dragon's tail.

The reaction was immediate.

-RAOOOOUUUUH, screeched the dragon with a slightly pained, half upset tone, while opening his jaw.

To reflects his mood. With the intention of showing his bad temper, or simply the stupid reflex of biting the hand that was making him suffer. With an incredible speed Severus got loose from his grip just before capturing it like a cat by gripping his neck.

He made sure to slowly approach the dragon to get a better look and made sure to pay attention to his opened jaw with its extremely sharp teeth.

-Albus, you mention him being intelligent, right?

The dragon was looking at him while his pupils were making their way, like a whirl, to dark gray colour instead of orange.

-Fine! First you better not break anything here, and secondly you stop scotching yourself around my neck, is that clear?

-Rouh, approved, it seemed, the dragon. Severus lost his hold on him.

It was clear that the dragon had understood what Severus had said. Because he took place around the waist of the wizard, like a belt of a new style .It just unstuck itself, clearly unhappy about the teacher's too tick and black robes. And before he had time to make a movement, the little creature had made his way under his robes.

-What---?

Determined, the dragon slipped all his way up to Severus's blouse and shifts itself around Snape's waist again, but to the skin.

-But what is wrong with him! Raged Severus.

The only answer was a curious purr of satisfaction. And Snape really looked like an idiot alone in his rooms, a dragon under his clothes, enrolled around his waist, and feeling its little heart beating slowly against his hip.

After a crisis of "I can't believe, no but I can't believe! I will kill my godson, yes, yes. But after this creature!" Severus decided to unbutton his blouse to talk to his 'physical's aggressor's author. There, he saw two closed eyes slowly opening to the living world. Obviously, the creature was to the seventh heaven. He was showing the nice deep red of his pupils. Severus knew that the red represented the love. So his little pet liked him and was happy to be there, directly on his skin. He didn't know why but he was feeling really tired all of a sudden. He went to sit down to take a breath, just before starting another round with the bold dragon, because he just couldn't let it there after all. But the bell that announced the students arriving to their afternoon courses just ranged:

- By Merlin's c..., he swore aloud. I'm late! He stood there undecided between the students that were waiting and the dragon that shouldn't stay there. He did one last try:

-Ok, just listen here, you can't stay there like that .I have to go in course and...

Only a loud purr answered him. Severus hesitated: the little creature had those angst claws. And it just need that it slipped and... He shuddered at the thought and the pain waiting for him...He tried none the less to unleash the animal from his waist that was being like a love pulp.

-Ronh! Protested the dragon.

And he made his way down into Severus's pants. The answer was being clear and definitive: the dragon wouldn't let go of his favourite new master...

Now it made a strange bulge in his pants in a place more than suspicious, and Severus could feel with a certain stress that the breath of the creature was on a place that nothing, absolutely nothing dangerous should be placed. To be more clear, its breath was on the most sensible part of a man's anatomy. There was only left that it sneezed and it would be finished, couic, nada, nothing left. He would be better off being a priest in the north.

Because Severus has learned a lot from practicing Potions making and one in particular it was that the wizards never learn how to restore that…skin. And to have a miniature Opal Eye, fire thrower dragon like any other dragon, at that specific place, was probably one of the worst scenarios you could have thought of.

He could think of this at this time, right now he couldn't see a worse scene. It could happen just now and he couldn't do anything about it. He could see himself at the infirmary, in front of Mme Pomfree:

-But what were you doing a Dragon in your pants?

-But it wasn't me, it was him! I'm not lying!

Mmmyeah, he was done for it: nobody will believe him! A funny cold rush passed through his back.

At the same time the bell ranged again, the one for the courses' debut.

-My…my friendly dragon, chose to say Severus, trying to take hold of his anger as much as his fright. Say, I would like to go teach my class, now. Students are waiting for me and, hum…Well I'd appreciated that you take your original… position…I'd like that very very much.

To his greatest relief, the itchy breath of the dragon finally came off the dangerous zone and a little head popped out of his pants. It still had those red eyes though.

Severus almost passed out, he almost fell actually. The dragon had encircled his sex with its strong tail to maintain its balance and it was quite embarrassing. Taking all his self-control, again, he added:

-Hmm. Now would you please get out of there? He said trying to hide his total discomfort.

The dragon having decided for it's own self just came back to where it were before, around his favourite teacher's waist: which was way better than what had just happen.

To make it better for the creature of his recent nightmares he had to say it.

-It seems that you are intelligent, he started.

Being soft a little wouldn't hurt.

-Do you have a name?

-Rrrrarrrrryyyy, cooed the dragon.

-Rary? repeated Severus surprised. Ok, go for Rary then, he concluded while putting his clothes back on in a hurry.

He could imagine the course he was about to give: a real disaster that was for sure. It was the seventh year's class with those uncultivated Gryffindors that they mixed up with his precious little Slytherins and it was including his little nephew that had this impudent and for the less bulky idea of a gift.

We could almost believe they made that arrangement to put some knowledge in potions from the Slytherins to cast on the Gryffindors. The worst being Potter. Severus had to smile, strangely but smile: he noticed, not long ago, that Potter was so frightened about the only closeness of his professor that he missed about all his potions.

Ok, the best would have been Potter in his…Myeah…pants, instead of the dragon and…No, NO; he didn't have the right to think about that.

He had to redo all he decided again while mumbling: "No I don't have the right, he's a student, I'm a teacher, I'm older, and he's not gay and … what?" It was quite weird that he still didn't know it by heart because he has been trying to remember it for like a month, he didn't know it all still…"Oh yeah, and he doesn't like me, he hates me etc, etc." It's funny that he missed that particular part, hum!

In fact it would have been better to ban Potter from his potions classes,-and he thought about it, duh! – but he realized that he would have been sad- him, because Potter would have jump in glee- and so he liked to please himself and that Potter be a little miserable.

And the detentions permit him to stalk the kid without being noticed. But he should reconsider it before, because he could imagine many things happening in his mind that weren't at all very catholic and many of his fantasies were directly linked with his class room. And he had some physical reactions that should be happening really.

In his pants… Suddenly, he stopped clean:

-Rary?Harry?Potter? He exclaimed himself with furry, while watching the dragon.

-Rouh, did the dragon while opening his always has red eyes

"No! No! It was only his crazy side taking upon his sane mind. As if Harry could simply turn into a dragon! Severus had to critique himself while he barged in the class to make sure. Pure insanity, yes!"

But he did go in quite fast to be honest he just couldn't imagine that Potter would do all those things: such as clinging to his waist directly on his skin, that it wrapped itself around his sex and that it smelled him just now…

Snape was thinking about all the formula he learned and many of the restricted ones and many others…And for some reasons the ones he, the only one, knew the antidotes for…

He opened the door with a loud "BANG!" interrupting all the murmuring going in caused by his lateness. His eyes searched for only one person, the atmosphere had become glacial and sinister.

Good! There, that's all for now! I hope you liked it! Kisses to all!

Mélindra

(P.S translation by: Silverygit –Sandra Landry)

Note from Mélindra: not a simple PS for you! That's a BRILLIANT and EXCELLENT translation, really! CLAP CLAP... Thanks a lot Sandra! Lot of kisses.


End file.
